Concussion
by breanna.gray.73
Summary: What happens when Loren is knocked out in an alley by none other than Eddie Duran? Will he win her over even though she resist? Can she handle the limelight and be able to come to terms with a fake relationship and the jealousy of other people? This a new fanfiction. I do not own the characters, but the idea is mine.
1. Chapter 1

Hey peeps! So I used to write on fanfiction all the time, and then I went off to school and I just didn't have time. If ya'll didn't know I am currently in school to be a creative writer and I have written the first draft of my novel. I really love writing, so anyway, in one of my classes this semester we had to write in a writer's journal daily. For some reason this fanfiction piece just started pouring out. It is still based off of the characters of _Hollywood Heights_ but it is a little different. So bear with me. Anyways hope you like it. I have missed you guys! ~ Bre

Chapter 1 – Concussion

"I can't believe you got us these tickets Lo!"

"Well I know how much you love Eddie Duran Mel."

Mel clapped her hands excitedly as they waited in line to enter the theater. "Well I know you don't like him so I know you must really love me if you are willing to sit through this."

Loren shrugged, "He is not terrible, he has a nice voice. His style of music is just not my favorite."

You just don't like it because you sing and write ten times better than him."

"Oh I don't know about that Mel."

"You know it is true Loren, if you want to sit there and deny it you can. But that didn't stop me from sending your tapes to every single record label I came across."

"You are kidding right?!"

Mel raised an eyebrow, "Of course not. I even sent it to the heavy metal ones."

"Mel! I don't sing heavy metal."

"So what? You could learn!"

Loren laughed, "Oh how I love you Mel. Happy Birthday."

"Best eighteenth birthday ever! Still how did you score these?"

Loren smiled, "My mom's ex-boyfriend works here. Figured I would cash in a favor for a good word with my mom."

"Wow, since when are you so sneaky Loren?"

"Since I have been hanging out with you for too long, that's when."

Mel smiled, "To be the best you have to learn from the best."

Loren fake bowed, "Yes master."

By then they had entered into the theater. It was already humid and hot. Thousands of giggling girls jumping up and down in excitement. They reached their front row seats. "I can't believe you scored these!" Melissa yelled louder than she should have.

Loren flinched at the volume, "I'm glad you like them! I'm going to hit the bathroom before the show starts."

Melissa waved her hand in acknowledgement. Loren knew that she could be gone the whole show and Mel wouldn't even notice. She washed her face off with the cold water from the bathroom sink. Loud, crowded events made her stomach churn. She stepped out of the building, enjoying the cool air hitting her face. There were still hundreds of people outside, so she walked into the alley on the side of the building, wanting to get some quiet for a moment. She decided it was probably best to go back in before the show started if she ever hoped of finding Mel again. She was walking down the alley when a heavy door flew out knocking her to the ground.

"Shit!" She vaguely heard a man's voice, "Hey are you okay?" She put a hand up to her throbbing head. She was certain either the door or the pavement had hit it. Everything rattled and sent searing pain behind her eyes. "Shit! Jake Help me get her inside!"

"Are you serious?"

"Jake, grab her feet!"

She felt herself being lifted from the ground, one man holding her feet, the other underneath her arms. She vaguely thought that she hoped she had put deodorant on. Her feet jarred into a brick wall. "Ouch," she grumbled.

"Jake! Be careful!"

"Sorry Eduardo!"

What kind of name was Eduardo? Her head felt foggy. Her thoughts disconnected. The heat from the building slapped her face. She wriggled in discomfort. "Jake hurry! I'm going to drop her!"

She heard a door opening and the felt herself being place on a leather couch. A pillow was shoved underneath her head and a cold towel placed on her forehead. It felt good and she felt herself fluttering in and out of consciousness.

"Jake send security to find who she came here with." She felt someone rustling through her bag. "Her name is Loren Tate."

The dark dizziness was finally starting to ease off. Her eyes fluttered open into the eyes of a stranger. She flinched, causing stabbing pain in her head. "Ouch! Geez back off a little would you!"

"Sorry," The man leaned back.

Loren looked around the room with her eyes. It was a dressing room. Flowers and fancy candies decorated the tables. She was definitely in an alternate universe; she couldn't be where she thought she was. "Oh lord where am I? And who am I with?"

The man ran his hand through his hair. "Wow the hit must have been worse than I thought if you don't know who I am. We need to get you to a doctor."

Loren slapped his hands away. "I know who you are, I'm not an idiot."

"Geez stop freaking out!"

"Me stop freaking out! You are the one that hit me in the head with a door!"

He folded his arms, "Technically your head hit the ground. So that wasn't my fault."

She scowled, "That doesn't matter!"

"Well what were you doing wandering around an alley?"

"Excuse me? I could ask you the same question."

He looked like he was about to argue but then he smiled and started laughing. Loren couldn't help but start laughing too. "I can't believe Eddie Duran hit me in the face with a door."

"I can't believe you crumbled to the ground so easy."

"Hey! It's not like I was prepared to be taken out by a door in a dark alley!"

They both were laughing so hard they had tears in their eyes. Her head was pounding. "Ouch, okay no more laughing."

Eddie's eyes crinkled in concern. "I think we should get you to the hospital just in case. Can you sit up?"

Loren nodded; she sat up and instantly threw up over the side of the couch. Eddie yanked her hair back, painfully. "Yeah let's get you to the hospital."

He scooped her up, carrying her bridal style outside of the dressing room. A sharply dressed man approached them. "Eduardo where are you going?"

"I'm taking her to the hospital, I'll see you later."

"Eduardo wait!"

See ya Jake!"

Loren smirked up at him, "Eduardo?"

"Shut up."

Loren laughed then cringed. "No laughing, I forgot."

"Sorry." Eddie reached a car that sat in the alley. He placed her in the car and got in on the other side. He told the driver to go to the hospital.

Loren rested her head against the cold window, "Must be nice to have someone drive you around."

Loren closed her eyes. Eddie shook her, "Loren don't close your eyes. Look at me."

The rest of the ride to the hospital they fought. Loren wanting to sleep and Eddie wanting her to stay awake.

"Eddie stop hitting me!"

"We are here, come on."

Eddie pulled her out of the car, walking her into the emergency room.

"It is a good thing you brought her in. She has a slight concussion. We are going to keep you overnight for observation."

"Seriously I have to stay overnight?"

The doctor nodded, "It is just a precaution. But based on that it is already one in the morning, you won't be here long."

"Wait one in the morning?" Loren looked at Eddie, "You waited until after your concert to bring me here?"

Eddie scowled, "What was I supposed to do? All those people were already there and you were out cold."

Loren scowled; she couldn't believe how arrogant this guy was. "You are a real jerk, do you know that?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I'm bad at updating. Here is the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

Concussion

Chapter 2

Loren lay in her hospital bed. The covers were pulled up to her chin. Both her mother and Mel had been there but she told them to go home for the night. She hadn't told them the crazy story that had unfolded, just that she fell and hit her head and some people had brought her to the hospital. It was all true, just some details were missing.

She had basically kicked Eddie out of the hospital. That boy sure was irritating, and arrogant and gorgeous… wait no he wasn't. She shook the thought out of her head. He was a jerk. He cared more about his concert than an injured girl that could have been seriously injured.

She fell asleep and woke with a start later when a nurse came in on her morning rounds.

"How are you feeling?"

Loren squinted, "I have a headache, but I think that it's from the lack of sleep not the concussion."

The nurse laughed, "I'm sure it is. You had an eventful night." She paused, "I heard it was Eddie Duran that brought you in…"

Normally Loren brushed off nosey people. But she knew the girl didn't mean any harm. She looked to be about twenty four with beautiful long blond hair pulled into a messy ponytail. Loren smiled, "Yeah he did. He is a real piece of work. Did I tell you that he waited until after the concert to bring me to the hospital?"

"No?!" She looked shocked. Loren patted her bed and the nurse sat down excitedly to hear the rest of the story.

Loren was discharged shortly afterward. She promised to come back and have lunch with Jenna, the nurse from earlier. Loren loved her. It was nice to meet somebody different who liked to talk about other things. She was mature not dramatic. She loved Mel, but sometimes it was challenging to be friends with her. She had never been into the high school life and Melissa was all about it. Normally Loren would have told Melissa everything that had happened last night, but something kept her from sharing it.

"Loren you ready?"

Loren turned, her mom Nora stood in the doorway. She smiled and nodded, Nora wrapped her arm around her as they left. "So, what really happened last night?"

Loren sighed and relented after her mother had pestered her all the way to the car. She told her the full story. Nora's eyes widened, "You can't be serious? Eddie Duran?!"

Loren shrugged, "Trust me, I still don't believe it."

Nora shook her head, "That is so ironic. You didn't even want to go to the concert and you end up meeting him."

Loren frowned as she looked out the car window. "I know weird…"

Nora insisted she take time off school and rest. Nora even went to the school and collected her work for the next few weeks. Loren knew she was going to be bored after a day, but she knew there was no use fighting with her mom.

The next morning her mom left for work, but she stayed in bed. The sooner she got up the sooner she would be bored with nothing to do. A knock at the door startled her. Her hair was a mess and she shoved her glasses on. She stumbled to the door looking through the window. She sighed when she saw Eddie standing there. He waved at her, a small smile on his face. She cracked open the door. "What do you want?"

Eddie ran a hand through his hair, "Ouch, not a warm welcome." Eddie shifted as Loren stood there silently, "Can I at least come in?"

Loren rolled her eyes and opened the door. She walked into the living room, folding her sweater close to her body. "Again, I repeat, what do you want? Oh and how did you find out where I lived?"

"I'm a famous rock star, I have my ways." When Loren raised her eyebrows, clearly unimpressed, he sighed. "Look I just wanted to come and see if you were ok. And I brought you these."

He pulled out his arm from behind his back. He held out a bouquet of daises. Loren took them and smiled slightly, "Thank you."

She walked toward the kitchen to find a vase. Eddie followed her in, "So…"

Loren looked at him, "So what?"

He rolled his eyes, "So, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine."

"Hmm not very talkative," Loren didn't answer. "I mean I did save you."

Loren whipped around, "Excuse me?! You did not save me…" She stopped when she saw him smiling. "Why are you smiling?"  
"I got you talking." She rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. "Hey was that a smile?"

"No!"

"It was! I got Loren Tate to smile."

Loren rolled her eyes. "So what you got me to smile, it's not a big deal."

Eddie folded his arms. "You don't like me. You don't know me, but you don't like me."

Loren sighed as she arranged the daises. "Why does it matter? You have millions of girls that are in love with you. You don't need me to like you."

Eddie placed his thumb and forefinger on his chin. "Hmm no I need you to like me." He started towards the door. He opened it, but turned to her. "You are going to like me. I don't know when, but it is going to happen. Get ready Loren Tate."

He shut the door. Loren rolled her eyes and went back to fixing the flowers. Her mom got back from work the night. She dropped take out bags from the diner on the table. Loren looked up from her computer. "Thank goodness!" She shut her laptop. "I have been craving a burger."

She went over to the table and pulled a fry out of a takeout bag as Nora walked into the kitchen to grab plates. "Who are the flowers from?"

Loren shoved fries in her mouth buying time. Nora stared at her expectantly, "These are really good."

"LOREN!"

Loren swallowed, "Fine, they are from Eddie."

Nora smiled, "Eddie really?"

"Mom stop! It doesn't mean anything. He just wants to make up for giving me a concussion."

Nora set her burger on the plate, taking a fry. "Well that is a good thing right?" Loren shrugged, Nora set down her fry. "Loren, honey it is ok to let somebody in. Eddie is not going to be like your dad."

Loren frowned, "You don't know that, and I don't need another person in my life that is going to leave."

Nora frowned in concern. They ate in silence. When they were finished, Loren washed the plates. "I think I'm going to go to sleep."

Nora hesitated, "Wait Loren! Just promise me you will at least try to give him a chance?"

Loren couldn't stop thinking about what her mother said. She didn't sleep much that night. She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock at the door. She pulled on her robe and went to answer the door.

She sighed and opened the door. "Eddie, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Eddie had his hands in his pockets and was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Are you ready?"

Loren stopped drying her hair with the towel, "Ready for what?"

Eddie rolled his eyes, "To have some fun?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I am taking you out to have some fun and you don't get to say no."

Loren scowled then sighed. "Fine, let me finish getting ready."

Eddie clapped his hands in excitement as Loren walked toward her room. She got ready as quickly as she could. She pulled on a black romper and sandals. When she walked back she saw Eddie looking at pictures on the side table. He held up a baby picture. "Is this you?"

Loren nodded, "Yeah that's me. Should we get going?"

"Fine yeah, let's get going. Prepare yourself Ms. Tate. You are in for the time of your life."

They walked out to Eddie's car. He opened the door for her and then got in on his side. They drove up to a record label office. Loren looked over at him, "Really your office? You are going to have to do better than that Duran."

"Calm down Ms. Tate, it is just a pit stop." He got out of the car. When Loren didn't move he peaked in. "Let's go Tate."

Loren sighed in irritation as she got out of the car. Eddie grabbed her shoulders steering her into the building.

Jake looked up at the sound of voices. "I'm not a cow Eddie. Stop herding me!"

Eddie entered the room with the girl from the other night. "Eduardo I'm glad you came in and Ms. Tate I am glad you are here as well. I have something for you."

Jake opened a drawer and pulled something out. He handed it to Loren. She looked at it and thought she might pass out. She held a check for fifty thousand dollars. "What the hell is this?"

Jake smiled despite her tone, "That is a settlement check to avoid a lawsuit."

Loren's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me? You think I can be bought?" She turned to Eddie, "Is this why you brought me here?! Go to hell, both of you."


	3. Chapter 3

Concussion

Chapter 3

Loren stormed out of the office. She got to the parking lot and swore. She didn't have any way to get home. She looked around and saw a bus station up ahead. She walked down the sidewalk and sat down at one of the benches. Loren pulled out her phone and texted Jenna. When she didn't respond she figured that she was at her shift at the hospital. She could text Melissa but there was nothing she could do, she was at school. Loren cursed herself in her head. She had let part of her walls down and now she was hurt. It was exactly what she had feared.

"LOREN!" Eddie ran out of the office. He turned and saw her sitting at a bus stop bench up ahead. He saw Loren glance up at him and shake her head before turning away. "Loren wait!" Eddie sat down next to her on the bench. "I had no idea that Jake was going to do that and I totally ripped him a new one. I promise I would never do that to you."

Loren sighed, "Well I promise I would never just be hanging out with you for money, because it wouldn't be worth it."

"Ouch. Why so cruel Tate?"

Loren sighed; she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Look, when I was four years old my father left me and my mom. He never wanted to be a father. So he left. It was just me and my mom. And the months after he left I went through all the scenarios of what I could have done differently. I thought it was my fault. I spent so many years writing him letters that I never sent. I put up walls to protect myself. I didn't want to be hurt like that again."

Eddie squeezed her shoulder. "Loren I'm sorry. I know that couldn't have been easy. I lost my mom a couple years ago. That was the hardest thing I have ever gone through. Me and my dad, we struggled not having her around. But when you finally open up and allow yourself to heal, you grow so much more. Everything happens for a reason, I have to believe that."

Loren smiled. They both laughed and decided to let that whole mess go. Her doubts about him were starting to fade, which still made her nervous. Trusting someone opened you up to being hurt. "So where are we going?"

Eddie smiled, "You will just have to trust me. It may take a few hours, ready for a road trip?"

Loren gave him a nervous smile. Inside she was freaking out. Here she was in a car with someone she barely knew going to some unknown location. Suddenly she was very happy her mother forced her to buy and carry that tazer. "Umm yeah, ready as I will ever be."

They drove down highway one. At one point Loren told him to pull over. She went out and stood on a cliff, overlooking the endless ocean. Her hair blew in the ocean breeze and she felt the salt snarling it. She turned and saw Eddie leaning against his car before he pushed off and headed toward her. Loren felt goosebumps break out across her skin at the way he looked at her. Should he be looking at her that way when they had only known each other for a few days? What bothered her even more was that she wanted him to be looking at her that way. They both stood on the cliff looking out at the ocean before returning to the car.

They drove a few more hours. Loren laughed as they pulled up to Belmont Park, a beachfront amusement park in San Diego. The sun was starting to set, so the lights were being turned on. Eddie pulled on a baseball cap and fake glasses. She was glad he was going incognito; she couldn't deal with the hordes of people that would be tailing them if he didn't.

They both got out of the car, he turned to her. "Ready for some fun?"

Loren laughed. He looked like a young boy who just got told they were going out for ice cream. "Lead the way."

They wandered around the park for awhile. They both ordered hot dogs with the works. They reached the entrance to a roller coaster. Loren stopped, grabbing Eddie's arm. "Let's do it."

Eddie looked at the ride, "No way!"

"Why not?!"

"I just don't like roller coasters."

"Awe are you afraid? That is so cute!"

"I am not afraid, and I am not cute."

"Then prove it."

Eddie looked up at the ride again then back at Loren. "Fine, let's do this."

Loren smiled, "Let's do it."

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand. They got up to the front of the line. They ended up in the front seats. The workers strapped them in. Loren looked over at Eddie, he looked really pale. She reached over and took his hand in hers. He gripped it extremely tight, but Loren didn't say anything, because he looked so nervous it was becoming concerning.

They took off, going through the loops and curves. Loren completely forgot about Eddie as the thrill of total loss of control ran down her spine, splashing into her stomach. The ride came to a stop. She suddenly was aware that Eddie's hand was still in hers. They let go as the workers unstrapped them.

Eddie turned to her, eyes teary from the wind. "That was amazing!"

Loren smiled at his wonderment. She headed towards the exit. Eddie resurfaced after her a few minutes later. "Come on I want to show you something."

Eddie took her hand as Loren nodded. He pulled over to a carnival game. It was a shooting game. She looked up at the sign, "Cowboy Roundup." You were the cowboy sheriff and shot the evil bandits invading your town. You had to avoid hitting the town citizens. "Hmm, cowboys huh? Interesting."

Eddie laughed, "Shoot now, ask questions later Tate."

Loren narrowed, "Fine Duran, you are going down."

Eddie smirked, "Whatever you say Ms. Tate."

They both took up their fake shotguns and began shooting as the game came to life. Eddie was amazing. Loren wasn't half bad either, except she ended up shooting an old lady wearing a bonnet. Eddie raised his hands up in victory. Loren bowed, "I bow at the foot of the master."

Eddie held his chin up in the air, "Thank you, thank you."

The man behind the counter handed Eddie a stuffed bear dressed like a cowboy. He took it, handing it to Loren as they walked away, "For you, my lady."

Loren took it with a smile, "Why thank you sir."

She stopped, unpinning the badge. She took it and pinned it to Eddie's shirt. "A true cowboy deserves a badge."

Eddie laughed as he grasped her hand. He walked onto the beach, his hand still in Loren's. He sat down on the cold sand. Loren sat next to him sprinkling sand on her bare feet. She could feel Eddie's eyes on her but she didn't return his stare as she closed her eyes listening to the waves crashing onto the shoreline. "I have never met anyone like you."

Loren looked up at him. "Hmm is that a good or a bad thing."

Eddie's eyes flickered to her lips. Loren bit her lip shyly. Eddie leaned in slightly towards her. Loren surprised herself when she leaned in closing the rest of the distance. Their lips closed on each others. His hands found their way into her hair. She gripped his shirt.

Eventually she pulled away. She walked toward the water. The cool water slapped her ankles. She laughed when Eddie splashed her. She started running through the water along the shoreline with Eddie chasing after her. He finally caught up to her, grabbing her from behind and lifting her in the air. Loren laughed as they tumbled to the ground. Loren lay in the sand with Eddie on top of her. He brushed a piece of hair out of Loren's face. He looked into her eyes. "I want to show you something."

He stood up, pulling her up with him. They started heading toward the far end of the beach. His arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. They walked for a long while. Night had fully set in, the stars shining brightly. Eventually they reached a small beach bungalow.

"Eddie where are we?"

"This is my parents' bungalow." He grabbed her hand as he headed towards the door. "I used to come here all the time with them growing up. We don't comeback much since my mom died."

They walked into the bungalow. Loren was surprised. It wasn't big and fancy like she expected, it was small and homey. "Wow, this is really nice."

He smiled; he brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her softly. His kisses got more and more forceful as he guided her toward the bedroom. Loren stopped him as they got into the room. "Eddie this is my…"

Eddie gave her a knowing look as he kissed her softly, closing the door behind them. Loren woke the next morning with Eddie's arms wrapped tightly around her. She didn't think this was what her mom meant by letting him in. Speaking of her mom, she was probably going to get murdered when she got home.

She was supposed to be at home recovering, but she felt as if she needed a whole new recovery from last night. She didn't regret it. But this was definitely unplanned. She heard Eddie sigh as he woke. He squeezed her and kissed her neck.

"You smell good." He sighed.

Loren turned her head smiling. He kissed her softly. They lay together for awhile. Loren's head resting on his chest as he ran his fingers up and down her spine.

Eventually Eddie stood up and went to take a shower. Loren sat up in bed. Wrapping the sheet around her. She pulled out her phone. A few texts from her mom which she pointedly ignored. She searched Eddie's name instead. What she found made her cringe and her heart drop in her stomach.

 _Eddie Duran and Chloe Carter Engaged!_


End file.
